nazarethfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichorus
Ichorus Ichorus is a little known but nonetheless very important figure in the supernatural world. He or she is a 3rd Generation Malthusian. It is believed they are the Childe of Malachi and if not Malachi they are the childe of another unknown Malthusian Primeval. Regardless of their sire Ichorus served Malachi as his personal enforcer and was granted tremendous power for his service. When Malachi's plots were foiled and he killed himself most of Malachi's brood submitted to the will of Octavius and reorganized their clan into the Malthusian Hierarchy that exists to this day. Ichorus was initially welcomed into the Hierarchy and he helped form the Traditionalists, the traditional Sanguininformibus stained Sorcerers that held remnants of Malachi's beliefs. Ichorus is considered the founder of the Traditionalist Faction. Regardless of his founding of the faction the Loyalists and other Traditionalists lead by Prisca deemed him too corrupted and Sanguininformibus stained to operate within the Tower and he was banished to the small but growing Julian Dominion colony of Ulthimportus on the far Northern Coast where they believed he'd fade into obscurity. Unfortunately for Prisca, It was Ichorus's time in the future Ulthima that truly shaped his legacy. While in Ulthimportus that starting around 390 BU and going to about 100 BU grew into the very large city known as Ulthima Ichorus used his time away from the mainstream world of the supernatural to establish his own demonic blood cult known as the "Cruentus Inferni" that built a great citadel deep beneath the city and dove deep into the darkest secrets and corners of Sanguinfigura leading Ichorus to become heavily corrupted by rituals and he eventually discovered Vitaefigura, a very rare submagick of Sanguinfigura that deals with the manipulation of the very life of a target through the blood and essence, this has terrible power and has the ability to change the life purpose, faith, beliefs, and thought patterns of any mortal. Ichorus used his advanced Vitaefigura to reprogram many humans in positions of power, Senators, Generals, and then powerful warrior mercenaries to have "Faith" in him to the point of them being able to manifest powers through this true faith similar to how a paladin or cleric does. Ichorus's cult grew very powerful and by the time the Empire fell and the Tower migrated to Ulthima and the Dominion many people could sense a darkness in the air, supernaturals and priests alike as it seemed that there was a pseudo God about the city. Octavius, once Prefect of Ulthima, assigned Prisca to the task of finding and killing this power. Christian Paladins and warriors of Lonara and Venithar also hunted for this unholy energy and adding to Ichorus's troubles even the Sarsuka began to hunt for this "false god" who wielded a power "too holy to be in the hands of an unholy being" Ichorus knew the Cruentus Inferni would not last long against this onslaught of hunters and it was only a matter of time before his worshippers began getting killed off and Ichorus believed that those with true faith in him being slaughtered would hurt him and limit even his Sanguinfigura as a byproduct of the connection of faith. It is unknown what or who Ichorus convinced to orchestrate it but in the night of 44 BU under the nose of Prisca's Curators hundreds of mortals, important and unimportant turned up dead the next morning and everybody could sense this pseudo-gods energy had seemed to disappear. In reality Ichorus had organized a power sharing deal with the new Traditionalist leader to stall the Curators and allow him to escape somewhere well he sent the last living agents of the Cruentus Inferni out across the world. It is unknown what the deal was between Ichorus and the Traditionalists but Ichrous himself has been silent and unheard of, seemingly dead or entombed, since that night in 44 BU... Legacy Besides the obvious historical importance of founding the Traditionalist faction of the Malthusian Hierarchy Ichorus is also the founder of the Cruentus Inferni, his once all powerful cult that now operates in the darkest corners of the shadows secretly influencing the Traditionalists. The Cruentus Inferni once had more than 40 remaining agents after the disappearance of Ichorus and around the late medieval era they had around 200 but Prisca assigned her distant bloodkin Sabehrt Godwin to lead a force elimating Cruentus Inferni agents. It is believed Godwin eliminated about 150. The disappearance of Ichorus, his unknown status, the unknown power level of his Cruentus Inferni and their powerful Vitaefigura wielding leaders is something that troubles the modern Malthusian Hierarchy to this very day, especially in Ulthima where some Malthusian elders swear that there is a lingering dread in the air. Ichorus and the Cruentus Inferni are among the top of the High Exterminator's "Red Book" of enemies to the Malthusian Hierarchy and the Circle of Five.